


Midnight Madness

by deansmachines (flannelfeelings)



Series: 'Same Mistakes' Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel as parents, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Mpreg, Kids, Love, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/deansmachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, never change. </p><p>But maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Madness

“Papa! Papa please- monsters!”

Dean grunts tiredly, sitting up and stretching out his muscles. The shrill cries of his five year old son echo in his ears as he slides out of bed and shuffles into the hallway of the apartment he shares with Mason and Cas. He has school in less than 5 hours and work afterwards but Mason does not care about that. His only pressing concern is the nonexistent monster in his closet.

Dean stumbles into Mason’s bedroom and flicks on the light, approaching the big blue racecar bed that Mason insisted wasn’t tacky but Dean swore Castiel gagged at the sight of it. Dean wishes he could beg Mason, _“buddy please it’s my senior year of college, stop waking me up!_ ” but staring into his son’s big cerulean eyes and the crinkle of freckles splattered across his face, Dean can’t possibly be upset.

“Monsters again?” he asks scornfully, crossing the room to where he’s taped little cartoon pictures of monsters on a _Febreze_ bottle, which he affectionately calls “Monster Spray.” Mason nods fearfully, blankets tucked up under his chin. Dean smiles slightly at his son’s immaturity and begins spraying the tropical scented Monster Spray all over the room. He pulls the closet open and douses Mason’s clothes with the spray, thoroughly soaking his son’s things in the tropical smell. When he’s cleared the whole room, he turns to Mason, “How’s that bud?”

Mason nods again, “Thank you Papa.”

Dean grins and closes the distance, leaning over to tuck him back underneath the covers and nestle him safely in the burrow of pillows, “Alright, monster free. Need anything else babe?”

“Warm milk.”

Dean sighs, but he’s smiling, “Right your highness. I’ll be right back.”

He trudges into the kitchen, surprised to see Cas already sitting up at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Dean glances at the clock, seeing it’s barely 4 A.M.

“Cas you don’t have to be at the school for another two hours.” Dean says, referring to his boyfriend’s job as a teacher’s aid.

Cas smiles tiredly, “Can’t sleep. Little guy woke me up.”

Dean chuckles as he begins making the disgusting warm milk that for some reason his child fawns over, “I’m sorry on behalf of sixteen year old me, and seventeen year old you.”

Cas slides out of his seat and crosses over to circle his arms around Dean’s waist, nestling his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m not. I’m glad we were so stupid.”

“Mmm, I’m sure Mason is grateful too.”

Chuckling, Cas replies, “I’ll drop him off at kindergarten today, let you sleep in a little.”

“You’re a God among men Castiel. You know that?”

Cas laughs quietly, “Damn right.”

The microwave beeps, alerting both fathers that the milk is warm. Dean removes the mug from the microwave and Castiel follows him back into Mason’s room, kicking stuffed animals out of the way as they do so. “Mason bud you’ve got to clean your room.” Cas tells him, glancing around at the accumulation of toys on his son’s floor.

Mason nods earnestly, “I will Daddy.”

“Thanks kiddo.”

Dean carefully passes Mason the warm mug and the child gratefully sips at it, a smile that’s missing one of it’s teeth caressing his lips.

“Thank you Papa.”

“You got it babe.” Dean runs his fingers through his son’s thick hair, “You need a haircut Mase, you’re starting to look like Uncle Sammy.”

“We could braid it,” Cas suggests teasingly.

“No,” Mason whines in between loud slurps of his milk, “Papa we need to cut it.”

Dean chuckles, “I’ll have your Grandma take care of it this weekend.”

“Remember when Bobby dared her to shave one side of your head right before your graduation pictures?” Cas asks Dean with a grin, “and you cried about it for an hour.”

Dean tosses a particularly heavy teddy bear at his partner, “Thank god my cap covered that train wreck. And I don’t know why you think it’s so funny, you’re the one who had to look at me until it grew back.”

Cas feigns horror, “My most horrifying recurring nightmare.”

Mason giggles, although both of his parents are fairly certain he’s got no clue what’s going on. Dean just loves the sound of his son’s laugh, it’s bubbly and infectious and it makes every hardship he’s ever endured absolutely worth it. Coming home every night to the most beautiful little boy on Earth makes his whole life infinitely better. Mason finishes off his milk and passes the empty cup off to Dean, who tucks it against his chest and pulls Mason’s covers back up under his chin.

He presses a warm kiss to his forehead and says, “Night kiddo, I love you.”

“I love you too Papa.”

Cas plants an equally as sweet kiss on Mason’s cheek and gives him a short hug before straightening out, “Love you Mase.”

“Love you Daddy.”

Dean clicks the light off as they exit and slowly close the door, stepping into the cramped but cozy space of the hallway Dean’s come to know and love. Cas takes Dean’s face in his hands and mashes their lips together, smiling through the kiss. Dean loves that even in the most mundane, non-romantic moments his boyfriend can spark up a passionate flame between them.

He certainly got lucky when choosing someone to have a family with.


End file.
